you found me
by miniminx1998
Summary: BABY BELLA! the cullens adopt baby bella, only one problem she's a vampire and eddie boys falling for her! follow the family though ups and downs and emmetts stupidity!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight***

Mrs. Smith says i'll be meeting my new family today. She says I'll like them. I'm not sure if I believe her.

"Isabella, the cullens are here to see you," i smile at Mrs. Smith, maybe i'll finally find somewhere to belong.

I take one last look in the mirror, my golden eye's shining mischievously.

I look down at my clothes, dark blue jeans, a black frilly top, with my favorite cream color ugg boots and a matching cream colored cardigan. My long brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of my head. My skin is pale. White and ice cold, why, because my name is Isabella Marie swan, Bella for short, and i am a 3 year old vampire.

As a baby i had weak lungs and was dieing, the only thing my mother could think of was changing me, so at the age of two i was changed into a vampire, but unlike other vampires i'm still grown and won't stop until i'm seventeen, i also can cry, sleep, eat, and even blush.

I took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing toby, my stuffed teddy and heading to the front desk to find Mrs. Smith and the Cullens.

As I reached the front desk i spotted Mrs. Smith and two vampires standing there, the two vampires were holding hands. One was a male and tall and had blondish hair and golden eyes the other was female and had Caramel colored hair and the same gold colored eyes. I walked up to them and Mrs. Smith introduced us.

"Oh here she is, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Isabella, or Bella as she prefers." the couple turned to me and smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you Bella," i smiled shyly before hiding behind Mrs. Smiths leg, what? Just because im human doesn't mean im confident and stuff, i still get shy around strangers.

Mrs. Smith chuckled while Mr and Mrs Cullen smiled. "Bella this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen there gonna be you're new mummy and daddy."

I peeked up at then from behind Mrs. Smiths leg.

"Do you mind if we talk to Bella alone for a few seconds?" asked. Mrs. smith smiled and nodded and left the room. I looked towards the couple.

"Your probably wondering how i'm a….," I looked around making sure no one was listening before whispering, "vampire." they nodded their heads.

"My mother changed me because i had weak lungs as a baby and didn't Have long to live. " i looked down at my shoes, fighting back tears, why didn't my real mummy come back for me? Why did she leave me? "Oh poor baby," Mrs. Cullen wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I snuggled into her warmth, having missed this kinda closure for three years. I looked up at Mrs. Cullen,

"Can i call you mummy?" I mumbled, yawning. "sure you can my sweet girl," She said kissing my cheek. I giggled and hugged her leg.

I held Mr. Cullens hand while mummy signed papers, i looked up at Mr. Cullen.

"Can i call you daddy," i asked, yawning again. He knelt down and picked me up.

"Of course you can princess," he smiled and kissed my nose, making me giggle.

"Alright all done," mummy said walking over to us.

"Lets head home," daddy said rapping his arm around mummy.

When we got to the car i asked mummy if she would sit with me in the backseat, so i wasn't alone, she of course agreed.

I ended up sitting in her lap and falling asleep.

When i woke up, i looked out the window and saw nothing but trees.

"Mummy, where are we?" She looked down at me an smiled.

"About five minutes away from home,"

I nodded and looked out the window.

"Why don't you tell us about you're self, we know you're five and how you were changed but thats it,"

"I like to color, draw and read, i also like to learn new things too, my favorite food is pizza and my favorite drink is strawberry milkshake." She nodded, but before she could answer the car stopped.

"We're home," i smiled and climbed out of the car, out of no where daddy picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

When we got inside there was glass all over the floor, the couches were tipped over and the TV was cracked. Daddy placed me on the ground and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kids," daddy called, "get you're asses down here!" he yelled. I gasped.

"Daddy you swore," his eye's widened and he started to shutter.

"N-no i-i d-didn't," i held my palm out and his face twisted in confusion.

"At the care home we got a dollar every time someone swore and you daddy just swore," he grumbled under his breath and placed the money in my hand, sucker, this is easy money.

I placed the money in my back pocket and skipped over to mummy and help my arms out, she smiled brightly and picked me up, i snuggled into her chest, just as five vampires walked down the stairs, looking scared.

"Well who's this little cutie," a female with long blond hair asked, coming over to us and tickling me under my chin, i giggled and smiled at her.

"Rose, this is Bella," mummy said smiling down at me.

I looked at the man stood next to her, they looked at lot alike but he had little bits of brown mixed in his hair.

"This is jasper," i giggled as he bowed.

"Why hello there little darlin'," making me giggle again, he had a southern accent.

Mommy went on and I was face to face with a guy with a lot of muscles and curly black hair.

"Hey there belly bean, im you're cooler older brother Emmett," i heard jasper mutter a year right while punching Emmett in the arm. mummy went on, rolling her eyes and nodded at a short girl with black spiky hair.

"Hey Bella, im Alice," she waved her hand really fast and had a massive grin on her face, i had a feeling i wasn't going to like her bubbly attitude.

The last one of the five kids was tall and had untidy copper hair, he looked more serious then the rest, more mature.

"Bella this is Edward," mummy said smiling adoringly at him, he smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Mummy, im hungry," i looked up at her and rubbed my tummy. She hmm'd.

"How about pizza?" i widened my eyes.

"pepperoni?" she nodded.

She sat me down on the floor and headed into the kitching, the problem was, it that the floor is hardwood so it was really uncomfortable.

I looked up to see who was closest to me, it was Edward, i held my arms up, he looked confused for a minute before bending down and lifting me into his arms.

I snuggled into his chest like i did with mummy but somehow i felt more...safe and protected, even loved.

**thank you so much for reading, please visit my profile and i hope you under stand if there are any spelling mistakes or i don't update enough x**


	2. emmett shakes head tut tut tut edit

**Big shout out to Massie Block Cullen, melissamary55, Jojo657 and for being the first few to review- you to rock my world!**

"Where's edward?" i asked looking around for him , he was my favorite now since jasper beat me on mario cart and emmett's a big dummy.

"Why do you want edward?" rose asked, while braiding my hair.

"He's my bestest friend in the hole world!" i said in a duh voice.

"But i thought i was you're best friend?" emmett said pouting.

"You were, until you flushed my hello kitty toothpaste down the toilet," i mutted crossing my arms over my chest, all while glaring at him.

"I said i was sorry, geesh," i stuck my toung out at him and smiled when he did it back and mummy smacked him upside the head.

"You called, madam?" i giggled and held my arms up to edward, he picked me up and let me snuggle into his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"Bella wake up, we're going shopping!" alice squaled, running into the room.

"Do we have to?" i mumbled. crawling under the covers.

"No, but i want to," she skipped over to the bed and ripped the covers off. leaving me to curl into a ball from the unexpected coldness.

"We hardly any clothes or anything for you so we have to go shopping, here i've put you're outfit in the bathroom so go brust you're teeth an get dressed,"

I growled at her but got up anyway, i walked into the bathroom and found that my hello kitty toothpaste had been replaced.

After brushing my teeth i looked at the clothes alice had picked for me, a bright yellow sun dress with matching sandles, a Classic Straw Fedora and a white cardigan.

After i got dressed i walked down stairs and gabbed alices hand.

"So..." Alice said looking at me.

"I really like the dress Alice, bit there's one tiny little problem," she looked confused and so did everyone else except edward who was shaking his head.

"What problem?"

"We live in forks! i'm going to freez my behind off!" i screamed at her.

She winced and glared at Edward who was shaking in silent laughter.

"We're going to port angeles Bella, it's going to be warm but very cloudy," i looked at her like she was craxy, cos the weather reports said we we're going to thunder storms, and that included port angeles too.

"I can see the future Bella and edward can read minds and jaspers is a Empath, but i wouldn't worry too much, because edward can't read you're mind and i can only see so much of you future, not all of it," i just nodded and pulled her out the door before she carried on talking and confuses me.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy," i screamed while walking towards the car and climbing in.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the mall and alice began dragging me though shops making me try on an outfit here and there.

After awhile my feet started to hurt so i made alice stop at a candy shop and buy me a lollie pop.

She went to join the line while i took a seat. Out of nowhere a little girl popped up in front of me.

"Hi, i'm jessica, do you want to be friends?" she asked sticking her fingers up her nose and smiled. I just stared at her, because there was no way to answer her, at least not without running round in circles screaming because that would make me crazy.

"Bella!" alice shouted, holding out my lollie.

"Oh look at that, i've got to go, see you later jessica," i rushed out and ran toward alice.

"Oh thank you so much, that kid was just wierd and did you see her? and did you see her picking her nose,what was she looking for? gold?" i asked taking my lollie pop out of alices hands, The colour was a mix of green, yellow, red, orange and blue and it was shaped like a circle.

"yeah i saw her, so we'll go to a few more shops and then i'll take you home, sound good?" i nodded and grabbed alices hand.

As promised alice only went to a few shops but ended up buying a lot.

As i got in the car and buckled up, alice put her shopping bags in the boot, but had to put some in the back seat becasue they wouldn't all fit.

I was so tired i decided to take a nap, i leaned my head against the window and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I wope up when i felt some one lift me and realized it was edward getting me out of the car, i snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you edward," i said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too baby bell," i smiled and leaned back, really awake now.

"Really?" he looked shocked for a minute.

"Of couse i missed you baby bell, why wouldn't i?" i shrugged.

"I don't no, no one really missed me before," i said looking down, becasue it was true, i never went anywhere to be missed.

"Well, how was you day?" he asked changing the sudject, he walked into the house and sat on the couch with me in his lap and listened as i told him all about gold digger, aka jessica.

By the time i was finished, mumy shouted and told me it was time for lunch, i looked over at the clock and it my surprise it was only 11:38am!

Wow, shopping with alice felt like forever but it was only a few simple hours. After eating my sandwiches emmett asked me if i wanted to go to the park. I of curse said yes, i loved the park, especially the slide.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

Emmett kept moaning like a little girl when i wouldn't get off the swing and let him have a go, i wouldn't mind but there were three other swings.

"Please belly," i shook my head.

"No you moron," i kicked my feet out to gain a little height and accidentally kicked him in the face.

I couldn't help but giggle before falling off the swing in full blown laughter, the look on his face was priceless.

What shocked me more was when he skipped over to my swing, no it wasn't the fact that he nicked it but the fact that he skipped.

"Emmett, i don't no what scares me more, the fact that you just skipped or that you're big behind acually fits on the seat," what? emmett has a big behind, like massive!

He just grinned and stuck his toung out, huh how childish.

**ok thank you again to my reviewers, im sorry this isn't very long, only a 1000 words or so but considering i had this done in 3-4 days i think that desevers a job well done! i will be updating again by the end of the week, hopefuly but there's no school! we got the week off! thank you again! x**

**Ok so i made a few changes! not meny, i don't know now when i'll update because there's somthing wrong with my computer, it keeps turning it self off :-( grr im surprised it's let me on for this long! i'll try to update within the week, but i can't make any promises!**


	3. I love you too

**hey guys so i haven't updated in ages but there were a few things that got in the way, i had a some tests, my birthday (im finally fourteen!) and a family crisis! theres still alot going on but heres the next chapter! x**

"Hey emmy," he looked down at me.

"Yeah?" we were sat in the car outside, me eating ice cream, emmett watching.

"Why do you always act so childish?" he smiled down at me.

"I've walked this earth for ninety years bella, i didn't really fit in anywhere before rosie found me, and them boom i found her and i could act like myself and be an idiot because i know rosie won't leave my sorry, idiotic ass," he chuckled and passed me my money.

I smiled and slid the money into my back pocket.

"When do you think i'll find my mate?" i asked.

"As much as i don't like it, i think you already have," he said looking down at my necklace edward gave me. Could my edward be my mate, i mean we're close, like really close but mates, i don't know.

"I love you emmy," i hugged his arm.

"I love you too belly," he leaned down and kissed my head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Edward, where are we going?" i asked as we hiked up the side of a mountain.

"Somewhere special," he laughed as he ran towards me and picked me up and began running.

Before i knew it we were stood in a beautiful meadow. Edward sat me down on the ground and i ran forward into the flowers below, they were purple, white and pink.

"Edward," i giggled and spun around, only he wasn't behind me, he was still stood in the edge of the woods.

"It's time you see what we look like in the sun, little Bell." he said walking out into the sun, i heard we sparkle in the sunlight, but what im seeing now is unbelievable.

Edward in the sunlight is shocking, his skin sparkled, like little tiny diamonds are embedded into his skin.

"You're really pretty edward!" i grinned running into his arms. "Will i sparkle like that?" i asked looking down at my arms.

"You already do, well you have a glow, but you will sparkle, one day," he looked away in thought.

"Can we pick some flowers for mummy," he nodded and picked some flowers for me, all different colours.

"Do you think mummy will like them?" i asked picking some myself.

"I'm sure she'll love them," he smiled and kissed cheek, i blushed and looked down at my shoes, my green converse that edward baught me last week.

I don't understand why but when he kissed my cheep a warm feeling went though me.

It soon started to get dark so i layed down on the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Edward," i mumbled before yawning.

"Yes bella?" he said laying down next to me.

"I love you," i said befor yawning again.

"I love you too bella," he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and closed my eays, letting the darkness take over.

**Thank you guys x**


	4. EMMETT!

"Chocolate chip pancakes ok for breakfast Bella? or would you like somthing else?" mummy asked as i walking into the kitchen in nothing but my hello kitty Pajamas.

"Hey bella, wheres toby?" Emmett asked sitting down at the table, for some reason watching me eat is facinating to him.

"He's still in bed emmett, he's really lazy, and ooh pancakes, yes please mummy,"

she smiled at me and set my plate on the table.

I lifted my arms up so i could be seated, but insted of being picked up by mummy i was picked up from behind.

"Hi Jasper," i said as he sat me down at the table.

"Hey bella, you ready for our lesson today?" i nodded, "Good cause we're doing the civel war," i could feel my little eyes widen.

"Really?" he nodded. "Oh my god thats so cool," i giggled.

"Yeah it is, i'll be in the libary so come find me when you've finished you're breakfast," i nodded and started shoveling my pancaked in my mouth as fast as i could.

"Wow Bella slow down, you'll give you're self belly ache," Emmett said picking up edwards book that he left on the counter.

"Wow Emmett put that book down! it has no pictures you'll get headache!" i heard alice laugh in the other room and smiled.

"Ohhh Emmett got burned by a three year old," alice said, walking over to me and wiping my mouth.

"Yeah well atlest i don't need a teddy to slepp with at night!" he grinned.

"Ok, one you can't sleep and two, you have seven teddys!" he looked around embarrassed as alice and mummy laughed at him.

I held my arms to alice, she picked me up and began cuddling me.

"Where to squirt," she asked kissing my forehead.

"The libary!" i said sticking my arm out and pointing at the stairs.

Alice smiled and within a minute we were in the libary and i was sat at my desk.

"Alright Bella, you wanna tell me what you already now about the american civil war?" i smiled and our lesson begins.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX

"So you were really in the civil war?" i ask jasper two hours later, when we're walking down stairs for dinner.

He nodded.

"I was a bad person bella, i was violent and survived of my bloodlust, after a while it got hard, i could feel the emotions of victims, and then i found alice, she helped me control my thirst and showed me the animal diet," mummy smiled at me as we walked into the kitchen and set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich down on the table for me.

Just as jasper sat me down Edward, Emmett, Rose and daddy walked in the back door covered in mud.

I glared at Emmett.

"Were you making mud pies without me!" i asked before taking a big bite out of my sandwich.

They shook there heads.

"No, we have a surprise for you so hurry up," Emmett said giggling.

I stared at him for a minute befor slowly taking a bite out of my sandwich. Emmett stomped his foot and growled.

"Emmett MCcarty Cullen do not growl at you're baby sister!" mummy shouted at him.

"Sorry mum," Emmett mutted looking at the floor.

I snickered and took the last bite of my sandwich before jumping off my chair and skipping over to Edward.

He smiled and picked me up.

"Hello beautiful," i giggled and blushed.

"I love it when you blush," he said stroking my cheek, i buried my head in the crook of his neck, hile he silently laughed.

"Ready for you're surprise Bella?" daddy asked opening the back door, i nodded and smiled at him.

We walked outside, my eyes widened, sat at the edge of the wood was a massive wooden swing set.

Edward put me down and i ran forward, stright for the swing, i giggled and jumped on the seat, i pusted my legs out trying to gain some height.

"Here let me help," Edward said and stood behind me, he began pushing me and i went really high.

"Oh Edward not too high i don't want any trips to the ER," mummy shouted from the back door.

"Sorry," edward shouted and began to slow my pace, i pouted at him.

"Not fair," i said letting go of the swing and crossing my arms, letting go of the swing, i didn't realise my mistake until it was too late and i went tumbling to the ground.

"Bella!" i heard seven people shout.

I let out a sob because my mouth really hurt.

"Oh god Carlisle she nocked out a tooth," mummy cried.

**I would like to thank all of those who review, i don't know if i've replied to you or not so here! x**

_**Cat Valentine Denali**_** - i love you're enthusiasm, it's also the threat or um promise? to lock me in my house until i update keeps me updating, haha thank you! x**

_**BeForeverYoung723 **_**- thank you x**

_**melissamary55 -**_** you're is one of the reviews i see the most, thank you x**

_**Jojo657 **_**- cool beans to you too x**

_**DarkNightShadow2012 **_**- you point out little mistakes and that helps me a lot! thank you x**

_**vampire fan99 **_**-you're review was simple and all i really could ask for! i have quiet a few people reading this story and half of them don't review, so to people who don't review, give me a 'love it' or a 'hate it' or hell a smile face :) or a frowny face :( just help me out a little and give me a clue if i could improve somewhere! x**

_**LilyCullen-Everdeen **_**- thank you hun, us writers should stick together! x**

_**limezebra **_**- thank you for you're reviews hon x**

_**tiffyboocullenjonas**_** - thank you x**

**and to H, you reviewed as an anonymous reviewer so i don't have a acual penname for you or anything so if you know who you are thanks for the review! x**


	5. she'll be fine

"I can't see any permanent damage," Dr greene mutted, still poking around in my mouth.

"But why did it bleed so much," mummy said looking at my blood soaked top.

"It's the way the tooth came out, if it was loose and she pulled it out, it would of still bled, just not as much," mummy nodded and picked me up.

"Thank you Dr greene," mummy said before walking out into the waiting area.

"So..?" daddy asked standing up.

"She'll be fine it was just a baby tooth," he chuckled.

"Where is everyone?" i asked when i noticed there was only daddy in the waiting room.

"We're here," Alice sang, skipping into the room.

I giggled and held my arms out to Edward, who was stood behind Alice.

"Hey beautiful, we got you a hello kitty lolly," he said pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to me.

"Thank you" i said handing it to mummy so she could take the wrapper off for me.

"Alright are we ready to go home?" daddy asked. we all nodded and headed out to the cars, it was me, Edward, mummy and daddy in Edwards volvo and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in Rose's BMW.

"Meet you back at the house," daddy said to Alice as mummy fastened my seatbelt.

"Here," Edward saud, handing me my forgotten lolly.

"Thank you" i mumbled.

When we got home mummy bathed me and dressed me in another pair of pajamas.

"Do you want to watch a movie bella?" i nodded.

"What movie?" Alice asked skipping into the room.

"Beauty and the beast," i mumbled as mummy picked me up.

"You ok bella?" i nodded and smiled at her.

"Juat got a little tooth ache," i said as mummy ran down the stairs and sat me on the couch.

"Do you know whats good for tooth ache?" mummy asked, i shook my head.

"Ice cream...with lots of sprinkles!" i smiled at her and began bouncing in my seat,

"Alright you sit still and be good while i go get you're ice cream," mummy said before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Alright here we go!" Rosalie said as she put the dvd in and tuned the lights down low.

"Rose you gotta sing with me!" i shouted, smiling at her.

**Little town**

**It's a quiet village**

**Every day**

**Like the one before**

**Little town**

**Full of little people**

**Waking up to say**

"Bella," mummy walked into the room with my ice cream.

**Epov**

Bella being apart of our family its...a dream come true, she's the missing peace if he puzzle we never knew we didn't have.

Instead of watching the movie, i watch Bella, she's simply facinating.

"I think someone needs another bath," i said chuckling, Bella had ice cream everywhere.

"But Edward, im tired," bella mumbled.

"Well it'll have to be a quick bath," i picked her up and ran up stairs, alice already had the bath running and a new set of pajamas set out.

Alice atopped the water and held her arms out for bella, i handed her over and headed up to my bedroom on the third floor, i sat down at my piano and began to play bellas lullaby.

I played it over and over until i heard alice walking up the stairs.

I stood up and closed the lid on my piano.

"That was beautiful Edward," Alice said as she gentally passed bella to me.

"Thank you Alice," i said before turning around and walking over to the bed i baught for bella and layed her underneath the covers.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"Yeah sweet girl its me," i said kissing her forehead.

"Love you," she yawed.

"I love you too, now sleep," i tucked her in and layed on the covers next to her. "I love you too," i muttered looking out of the window and at the moon.

**so i've updated again,wow right? its super short and i can't promise the next one being longer, i want to update as much as i can this month because i got back to school on monday the 5th september, i now thats ages away! but i'll have tests and gcse's so who nows when i'll be able to update again when i start back at school.**

**thank you to all who review again, I LOVE YOU! no really i do!**


	6. Happy birthday!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear bella, happy birthday to you!" Alice shouted, jumping on my bed.

"Go away Alice!" Edward growled.

"Edward anthony masen cullen no growling!" mummy scowled at him while walking into the bedroom with a plain white birthday cake.

"Now Bella, this is a special cake, you get to decorate it youreself." alice said smiling ay me.

"Really? can i decorate it anyway i want?" alice nodded and helped me out of bed.

"Lets get you dressed first," i nodded and walked in to my walk-in-closet.

Two fights later i find myself dressed in gray jeggings and a pink frilly top and my feet are bare, Alice kept trying to make me wear a dress and when i said no she she threw a paddy, then she found out my sandles don't fit me any more and she threw another paddy when i said no to shopping.

"Here squirt," Emmett said handing me a wrapped rectangle box.

"Can i open it now?" i asked, turning towards mummy.

"Of caurse you can bella, why do you think we wouldn't let you open it?" she asked kneeling in front of me.

I ripped it open, _Mr Creepy Practical Jokes_. I smiled at Emmett before turning to mummy and answering her.

"Well the only time i've had a present is at christmas, and we had to wait for dinner to be done before opening any presents we had," Alicw gasped.

"You've never had a birthday party!" she cried, i shook my head.

"Ok we have to fix that," Rose said, sitting down on Edwards bed.

"But i thought we were gonna deorate my cake?" Alice and Rose looked at each other.

"How about you spend the day with the boys while us girls play the best birthday party ever!" Alice started bouncing up and down.

"It depends on one thing," i shouted making everyone look at me, i turned to Emmett.

"Are you going to remember to feed me this time?'" Everyone stared at Emmett as he stomped his foot.

"That was one time Bella! and we promised we would never talk about it because i blackmailed you with the fact that it was you who broke Esme's favorite vase, not jasper," i glared at Emmett as he slaped his hand over his mouth.

"Ah ha! i told you it wasn't me," Jasper started doing a victorty dance.

"Bell-"

"Emmett broke Edwards clair de lune CD and daddys chair and ripped Jaspers book and Roses book and ripped Alice dress!" by the end of that i was breathing heavily.

**Epov**

I t was like a tennis match, everyones eyes went from Emmett to Bella then back to Emmett and repeated over and over.

"So, this cake isn't going to decorate itself," Emmett clapped his hands and tried to make a run for it but Esme grabbed his color and pulled him back.

"Come on Bella," i bent down and picked her up before making a mad dash for it downstairs.

_Oh look Edward forgot the cake, theres my escape!_

"Oh look Edward forgot the cake, i'll take that down to him," not a minute later Carlisle joined me in the kitchen.

"Esme that mad?" i asked.

"No, Esme's run and hide mad, but down here with Bella around she won't shout," He placed the cake on the counter and grabbed the food writer pens out of the cupboard.

We sat Bella down with the pens and silently watched her.

"Carlisle, when do you think she'll start craving blood," he shrugged his shoulders.

"She acts so much like a human, i don't think the vampire gentics have kicked in at all,"

"But she dosen't act like a thr-four year old carlisle, she's way smarter then a four year old, and she looks six not four," Bella turned around and glared at us.

"She is right here, now who wants to draw me a rainbow?" she asked.

"I'll do it squirt, by the way, the girls are gone," Emmett said, leaning over the table to help Bella draw her rainbow.

**Thank you to those who reveiw, sorry for this one taking slightly longer, my lap tops playing up, i got a review asking me when i will fast forward to when bella is older, but thats up to you guys, so when should i fast forward to when bellas older? at the end of next chapter? or the chapter after, you're choice, bare in mind the start of next chapter is for bellas birthday party!**

I'd also like to say that this is purly fiction, so don't expect to go to a adoption place thing...and see then badly treating kids bad THIS IS FANFICTION thank you xx


	7. i think i have a crush, crush!

"Emmett that things almost as big as her!" Rose said glaring at the life sized balloon at my side.

"Do they always fight like that?" Jessica 'gold digger' stanly wispered, yeah guess what, she lives just down the street, as you can tell i am super happy about that. Yes that was sarcasm.

"Thats none of you're business," i snapped at her before grabbing my life sized hello kitty ballons hand and dragging it to the kitched with me.

"Bella will you take that thing upstairs please, its too big to be dragged around the house," mummy scolded, i felt my eyes tear up, mummy never told me off, Alice took my balloon and kissed my forehead and disapeared upstairs.

"Edward!" i shouted running towards him and the pretty blonde.

"Hey beautiful," he said leaning down to pick me up, i jumped into his arms.

"Mummy told me off," i wimpered and buried my head into his neck.

"Oh im sure she didn't mean it," he said rubbing my back.

"Eddie arn't you going to interduce us?" the blonde purred.

"Right, Tanya this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya," Tanya held her hand out to me and i just stared at it.

"His name is Edward, not Eddie," i growled at her, she looked taken back.

"Well Eddie and i go way back, i've always called him Eddie" she glared at me and smiled sweetly at my Edward.

"His name is Edward!" I growled at her under my breath.

"Why you little-" she was cut off by a man, who stood next to daddy.

"Tanya! she is four years old, have some respect for our family!" a man snarled under his breath, Tanya glared at me one last time before storming off.

"Im sorry about this carlisle," the man said to daddy.

"Its okay Eleazar," daddy smiled.

"Hi, im Bella!" i waved at hin, he chuckled.

"Hello Bella," he bowed and i giggled.

"Cake time!" i heard emmett shout.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a soft glow came from the kitchen doorway.

"Happy Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear bella, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

"Make a wish!" Alice screamed.

_I wish i new who my mate is._

I leaned forward and blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Lets get this party started!" emmett shouted, and sprayed silly string over everyone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

**Lost and insecure, you found me, **

**you found me Lying on the floor surrounded, **

**surrounded Why'd you have to wait? **

**Where were you? Where were you? **

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!**

**Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?**

I danced around the kitchen and sang into a wooden spoon to the fray, you found me, as Angela decorated a batch of cupcakes.

"Alright the songs finished, will you help me now?" Angela asked giving me thedead eye.

I nodded and pulled the last batch of cupcakes out of the oven and set them on the counter.

"Hey girls," Edward walked into the kitchen and it was like everything stopped.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of pop, daddy said it would be good for them to keep up the human cerade by getting food and drinks from the kitchen every now and then.

"Hey Edward," Jessica purred though her giggles, i held my breath and couted to ten, trying not to stalk over to her and rip her head off, Edward is mine!

When i was eleven and hit puberty, i started to crush on Edward, i thought i was going through a phase and it would pass, bit it didn;t, it hasn't.

So here i am, thirteen and jealous of a human girl, four years and he's all mine, he has too be!

**ta da! here it is, sorry its a little late, my laptops still playing up :( , thank you for all the wonderful reviews and such, for those who wanted more baby bella, there will be flashbacks! if you're not happy with this chapter tell me, so i know where i've gone wrong, love you! **


	8. thinking of revenge

**hello (waves) so my dad has to take my laptop in so i'm using my mums, yeah not good trying to explain to her that i need her laptop for hours on end to write a fanfiction story, so i told her i have homework, this is tecnically homework right? lol x**

_**Bella 13 1/2**_

Hi Mr. Smith, you got any new books?" i ask the kind old man as i walk into the bookstore.

"I have one i think you might like, it's called The watchtower by lee Carroll," he smiled at me and began to read from the back. "The last in a long line of women sworn to guard our world against evil, jeweller Garet James is struggling to come to terms with who - or what - she really is.

Will Hughes, the alluring four-hundred-year-old vampire who tasted her blood and saved her life, could help, but he's disappeared. Garet believes he's in France, searching for the Summer Country, the legendary land of the Fey where he might be freed from his vampire curse.

Desperate to understand her legacy, Garet follows Will. In Paris, she encounters strange, mythic beings - an ancient botanist metamorphosed into the city's oldest tree, a gnome who lives beneath the Labyrinth at the Jardin des Plantes, a dryad in the Luxembourg Gardens - meetings that convince her she is on the right path.

But Garet is not the only one trying to find the way in to the Summer Country - and the closer she gets, the more dangerous it becomes... it has vampires in it and i know you love vampires," i smiled brightly at him, Emmett found my obsession with vampires hilarious and teased me for it, good job Edward found it cute.

"I'll take it!" he handed me the book.

"You have that one Bella, for being such a good customer," my eyes widened.

"No, i couldn't," he shook his head.

"Do you want to make this old man happy?" i nodded cause yeah, Mr. Smith is such a nice old man. "Then take the book," i wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," i felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You're welcome," i skipped out of the store and over to Edwards Volvo.

I told him about the book and how nice Mr. Smith was, he smiled and told me that Mr. Smith was thinking about how much i reminded him of his daughter.

"Can we read this one?" i asked holding up the book.

"We're nearly finished with Wuthering Heights so i don't see why not," he murmured, keeping his eyes on the road, yeah Edward didn't really like wuthering heights very much.

Ever since baking cupcakes with the girls Edward and i have gotten closer, i think it might have something to do wih Jasper feeling my jealousy and rage and my possessiveness and Edward reading his thoughts.

Yeah turns out i had gotten my first period and im not a nice person when i'm on my period, im mean to everyone but Edward, i can't be mean to him, annoyed with him sometimes, yeah, but not mean.

"Moms out back doing some gardening if you want to help her," Edward said as we pulled up in front of the house.

"But why? we're moving in a week," Edward shrugged.

"She's board i guess," i looked down at the book in my lap.

"Alright i'll help her, but keep an eye on Emmett!" i hissed, last time we were gardening Emmett got mud everywhere and blamed it on me, of course everyone was out hunting but me and Emmett so i had no proof that it wasn't me i was grounded for a week and had my ipod and phone took off me, abd to this day i'm still planing revenge.

Talking of hunting i go once a month, there ain't nothing like a big juicy mountain lion.

**600 words, not my best but its somthing, sorry for the wait! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my star LilyCullen-Everdeen shes my female Emmet and totally awesome! **

"Hey Angela did you bring them?" she nodded and held up a walmart bag.

"Why do we need these again?" she asked handing me the bag.

"Ok so there are three water guns, since Edwards the fastest he'll have the one filled with honey, jasper will have five pillows, filled with feathers and me and you will have normal water, cause you know, revenge is sweet...and sticky," she just nodded.

"Hey i hope its ok i brought a friend to help out," she nodded towards the door where a small petite girl walked though, she had curly brown hair like Emmetts and shiny blue eyes.

"Hi im Bella," i waved at her.

"Yeah hi, im Eloise but my frinds call me Lily, so insted of standing around like tools how about we get our prank on?" she started bouncing up and down, strangly she remined me alot of Emmett apart from you know, he's male and a vampire and she's female and human.

I heard a door opening upstairs, i started making hand signals and crawled along the floor, when i got to the kitchen doorway i didn't feel like i was being followed, i turned around to see them all staring at me, i glared at them and crawled under the table, Edward ushered the girls outside and with his super speed filled up the super soakers with water and honey.

"Hey Edward, i thought i heard talking, where's Bella?" he asked looking arond, i got up and squited him in the face before running outside and handing Angela and Lily there guns.

We all burst out laughing when Emmett came out covered in honey and jasper started hitting him with pillows and covering him in feathers.

I watched as Emette started shaking.

"Time for plan b!" i shouted.

"Whats plan b?!" Lily screamed at me.

"Scatter!" i ran into the forest and heard two sets of human footsteps behind me.

Something wizzed passed me and before i knew it Emett was stood in front of me grinning.

"What the hell?" Angela yelled as she and Lily stopped behinde me.

I heard Edward stop next to me.

"Emmett you idiot, there humans!" Edward growled under his breath, to low for Angela and Lily to hear him.

"Sorry," Emmett wimpered back, causing Angela and Lily too look confused.

**3 hours later.**

"How could you be so irresponsible?!" Mom yelled, glaring at Emmett. "You are so lucky we are adopting those two girls!" my heard shot up.

"What? really?! i didn't know Lily was in the care home," i started bouncing in my seat.

"Go to bed Bella, we'll talk about that in the morning," mom said as she stood in front of Emmett with her hands on her hips.

"Ok," i grabbed Edwards hand and headed upstairs, he trailed behind me silently.

**The next moring**

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Edward said shaking me awake.

"What?" i asked, snuggling into my, well Edwards pillow.

"Angela and Lily are here," i sat up.

"Well move we're burning daylight!" he moved and i shooted into the bathroom.

After a quick showerm brushing my teeth and getting dress and walked out of the bathroom and found Edward waiting with his hand held out, i grabbed it and we headed down stairs to find everyone in the family room.

"Girls we have to tell you something," dad said taking his seat next to mum, i moved back and hid behind Edward.

"Well as you can already tell, we're...different," they nodded. "Well thats because were vampires,"

**hahaha, cliffhanger! how will they react? how do you want they to react? hopefully forks next chapter, for those who don't now and i didn't mention it, smack on the hand for me, were in Hampton, Virginia, US. tahnks for reading x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angela pov**

I felt my eyes widen, vampires? i looked over at Lily to see her sweating.

"T-Thats c-cool, i mean you're not going to kill us are you?" she shuttered, and started fiddling with her jumper, pulling it away from her neck as if she suddenly got too hot.

"No, we only drink animal blood, we don't really want to be the monsters that we are," Edward growled, i watched out of the corner of my eye as Lily took a small step back.

"Edward! no growling in the house!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered, i watched as Bella grabbed his hand and he immediately calmed down.

**Bpov**

A smiled hinted at Edward lips and i couldn't help contain mine, suddenly Edward was growling and crouching in front of me, the rest of he family followed suit but Rose and Esme grabbed Lily and Angela and stood in front of them.

A knock sounded on the door, dad stalked forward and pulled it open, five native Americans stood in out doorway, Edward growled and i looked in the direction he was growling at, there was a...boy? was tall with broad shoulders and long black hair, he was staring at me, i breathed in and chocked, the smell was awful, like wet dog.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, is that them?" Edward chuckled while the small group scowled.

"Yes Bella, that's them, there shape shifters," dad said, not taking his eyes off them, i heard a thud and looked at the floor behind Rose to see Angela passed out.

"Well, she lasted longer then i thought," Rose murmured.

"You going somewhere?" one of them asked.

"Thats none of you're business!" Rose snarled.

"I'm Sam, we heard you were moving to forks washington and came to see what kind of diet you are on, we're from la push," dad nodded.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Isabella," Sam nodded.

"This is Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth," each one nodded at us apart from Jacob who just stared at me.

"What you staring at?" Emmett growled.

"Back off bloodsucker," Embry snapped.

"Take a walk dog!" Jasper piped in.

"Leave him alone!" Lily growled, everyone went silent.

"Awkward," i muttered.

"Oh god please tell me they haven't," Alice muttered.

"Oh they have," Emmett grumbled.

"What?" i asked, confused.

"They've imprinted," Edward chuckled.

I smiled, even...dogs deserved love.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side, i grabbed Edwards arm and groaned.

"Bella? Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"M-yy-y...my side..it-t-t-t hurts," i gasped, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We better lay here down," dad said, i saw him stood next to me but it felt like he was a million miles away.

I felt me feet lift from the ground and everything went black.

**Hola (waves) long time no see, im sorry, my parents were having money troubles so the internet bill didn't get paid and now they are, yay, there should be more updates now, love you all. also its like 400 words, but its somthing right? xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello (waves) so i don't know where im going with this story (nope, no idea) but i just write what i think what should go next, sorry for the cliffhanger but it was that or wait another week for an update (shrugs) i did just have an english test wensday- and i've got another one coming up- but the good new? i have a week off school for halloween! ok so enough see you at the AN at the end!**

My head hurt and i felt funny-like something was different.

"She's waking up," i heard Alice say.

"Oh thank god," i heard my mom cry.

"She looks so different, so beautiful," i heard Edward mutter, so much adoration seeping into his voice.

"We'll give you some privacy," i heard mom whisperer, to who, i have no idea.

I felt a cold hand slip into mine, but the weird thing, it wasn't that cold.

"Bella, it's been two weeks, you got to wake up now, i need you, we all need you," i heard Edward whimper. I squeezed his hand, i wanted the pain in his voice to dissapear.

"Bella?" i heard him ask, hope and excitement radiating from him.

My eyes fluttered open, everything was so much brighter and sharper, i could hear birds chirping three miles away, i looked at Edward, he was staring at me.

"What?" i croaked, i tried clearing my throat but it burned.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out.

"OK..." he shook his head.

"No Bella, you really are beautiful, i feel like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time," i sat up and looked away, expecting my cheeks to heat up and my blush to appear, only it didn't.

"What happened to me," i asked, looking around for a mirror.

"You're change happened earlier then we thought, you're not a little girl anymore Bella," i looked down, it was impossible but yet my once shall perky breast were now fuller and rounder, i stood up, i was taller, a lot taller,i looked in the mirror above my dresser and gasped, my flat, dull brown hair looked healthier and wavier, my dull drown eyes were now bright red, my lips fuller and crimson, i looked beautiful, just like Edward said.

"I told you so," Edward laughed, i smiled.

"I just can't believe it, i went from being a teenage girl to a...adult," i turned around and looked up at him, i may be taller, but my head only just reached his shoulder.

"Carlisle's been doing some research, when wolves are around vampires they transform earlier, Carlisle thinks the same happened to you," i frowned

"Where are the wolves?" he shrugged and wrapped his arm around me.

"There around here somewhere, do you know what happened, before you blacked out?" i shook my head.

"No why?" he looked out the window and stared at the tree's.

"The boy, Jacob, imprinted on you, but you're body rejected it, Sam said it's because you love another," i swallowed, did he know?

"And?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's hard to believe, two weeks ago, you were just my little bell and now you're all grown up and in love," he didn't know, i smiled.

"Oh Edward," he turned to face me, a confused look on his face.

"What?" i leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his.

**DuhDuhDuh! haha im so evil so how will edward react? what you dressing up as for halloween, im going as a vampire hehe (snigger) thank you for reading**


	12. The end or the beginning

**Late again-im sorry :(**

He sat frozen for a second, but the second was all i needed to doubt everything.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't of-" slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, first just light pressure, his hand reached down and cupped my cheek, pulling us closer together, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

I reached up ran my hands though his hair, just as we were getting into it, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away Alice," Edward growled.

"No! you have to share," Edward glared at the door.

"Alice!" he spat as she stormed into the bedroom.

"Bella would you like to come shopping?" Edward growled again.

"She's practically a newborn Alice and you want to take her to the mall? she needs to hunt anyway," i shrugged at her.

"Another day Alice," i mumbled, burying my head into Edwards chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXYFM OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Bella it's not that hard, just follow your instincts," i closed my eyes and listened, we were in the forest hunting. My head snapped to the left, there was a small herd of elk about a mile away from where we're standing.

I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movements as i ghosted though the forest. My body shifted forward into a low crouch as i got closer to the edge of the tree's, i peaked out, three big bulky elk's stood in the center of a circle meadow.

I lunged forward, wrapping my hands around the neck of the male elk, snapping its neck before i

sunk my aching teeth into its soft neck. I growled softly in content as its warm blood pulsed down my throat, easing the burning sensation.

I felt a presence next to me and looked up to see Edward drinking from one of the female elk's.

I let the elk drop to the floor and lunged for the other one.

After draining it dry, i stood from my crouching position and smiled at Edward, who was leaning against a tree.

"Ready to head home?" he asked, grabbing my hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Yeah," i nodded and we slowly set off.

"So who imprinted with who?" i asked as we stopped by the lake to clean off.

"Embry and Lily, Angela and Seth," i frowned.

"But what about Ben? Angela's boyfriend?" he shrugged.

"He'll move on, they always do," he mumbled, i bent down and slip my shoes and socks off.

"You say that like this isn't the first imprint you've seen," i walked out into the stream and washed my legs, giggling as a fish swam by me and tickled my leg.

"It isn't, we met some wolves in Europe a while back, and got to see some of them imprint then." i nodded, and walked out of the stream.

"Anyway, enough of that, why are we still here? what aren't we in forks?" i asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Carlisle didn't want to move you, everyone but me and you has been to the new house, Angela and Lily are there now with Rose," i frowned.

"Wasn't Rose in my room earlier?" he nodded and chuckled.

"That was four hours ago Bella," he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Oh yes silly me," i scolded myself, giggling.

"I love it when you giggle," he murmured before kissing my forehead.

"Shall we head home? i want to get out of these wet clothes," i said, grabbing my shoes and socks.

"In a minute," he grabbed my hand and spun me around, i giggled again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Lets not take too long, i want to talk to mom," he nodded and started to sway us side to side.

"Have you ever wondered what will happen in the future?" i asked after a while.

"Yes, when i was human i wanted things i can't have now, i wanted kids, a lot of them, a beautiful wife to welcome me home from work, a successful job, the whole shebang really."

"Do you still want kids," i asked curiously.

"Yes, i always wonder what my life would be like if i was still human," he stared off into space, slipping into his own world.

"We could adopt like mom and dad did," he looked down at me smiling.

"You want kids too?" i nodded, because i did...do, he kissed me soundly on the lips and spun me around again.

I laughed, scaring a few birds.

"Opps."

"Come on, lets head home," Edward said pulling me onto his back so we could run home.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," i closed my eyes and felt the cool forest air whip around my face, it's exciting and makes me feel alive again.

"We're here Bella," Edward muttered, helping me off his back and onto the ground.

We wrapped our arms around each other and walked inside.

"Oh my baby," mom said as she walked over top us and hugged me.

"Hi mom," i wispered, hugging her tightly.

"Well everyhings pack and already at the new house, are you guys ready to go?" dad asked, wrapping his arm around mom as soon as we pulled apart.

"Yep," mom handed me a dag.

"What's this?" i asked, confused.

"A change of clothes," i looked at Edward confused, he just shrugged with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" dad asked mom, walking to the front door.

"Yeah," she hugged me one last time and they were gone.

"And then there were two," Edward sang, pulling me into his arms.

"When are we leaving?" i asked, before kissing his chin.

"Now if you want," he said kissing me on the lips.

"Ok then," we walked outside to Edwards volvo and climed in.

You could say this is the ending, but ladies and gentlemen, this is just the beginning.

**That wasn't expected was it? i'll be making some changes to previous chapters, maybe increasing the lengh but this is it for part 1, part two will be written and posted soon thanks for reading x**


End file.
